Affairs of the assassin heart
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Natasha Romanoff always thought love was for children, until she met her partner in crime Clint Barton. Now she fights herself in a battle of mind over, well love in this case. What will she choose? Clint Barton always had a thing for a certain assassin, but was always scared what she would think. Now as another red head starts pushing herself into Clint heart. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello All! I have come back with yet another Fan fiction on the kick ass avengers! I watched the movie recently (For the 16th time in the past few months) and I realized that marvels screwing us over! I mean really disney do none (Tony and Pepper P. aside) Get the happy romantic ending we all are dying for? or at least go further into Black eyes relationship (Hawkeye and Black widow)! So to help with the waiting for the years until I'm old enough to work for (Own) marvel and get them to make a movie about it I'll write how I interpret there relationship. Enjoy!

Natasha Romanoff Pov

"You sure you're not free tonight Nat?" asked Clint as he shot another dummy down, but unfortunately two shot up in its place. Practice was drawing itself out.

"As much as I'd love to go see Resident Evil: Retribution Furry wants me to scare the newbies." I roll my eyes and snort as one of the drones shot at me. Dodging swiftly I run then round house kick it. The drone falls to the ground.

"Maybe another some other time then, but good luck with Ronnie" He replied as the room started flashing green meaning the training session was complete. "A little birdie told me he was planning to ask you to dinner. Poor thing. They don't learn do they."

I laugh softly "They never do, but you'd think they'd take the warning hence the name at least right?" Clint snorted as his cell started to ring, it belted out what i'm guessing was somebody that I used to know.

"Goty?" I teased as Clint picked up the phone and walked out of the sparring room.

Things have been hectic at shield since the attack in New York. Alot of lives lost. Alot of innocents hurt and killed and agents never the less. So I've been helping Fury with recruiting new agents and other things not of my job description. You'd think he'd have a possible Phil replacement, I mean in this line of work and all, but I suppose Furry didn't want to think of the possibilities of that happening.

I looked outside the glass door and saw Clint pacing. Even stressed the man looked good enough to eat.

Did I really just think that? I shook my head trying to shake the feeling off. I mean sure my partner was good looking, most of the guys at sheild were. Gaaah I'm probably just beat. I haven't slept in what? Two days now? I quickly walked past Clint and half dashed into the bathroom almost tripping on the trash can and threw water on my face. Maybe that would wake me up a bit.

Clinton Barton's Pov

"Yes, I did ask her. She has to work tonight. No I did not try to seduce her with my 'arows of looove' Steve I was joking about those!" I replied into my phone.

Ever since a few weeks ago during a drunken game of truth or dare, yes truth or dare (Steve doesn't gamble) The avengers men took a sudden interest in my (non-existent) love life, which just happens to involve a certain red head.

"I'll talk to you people later, I actually have a job I have to get back to!" Click. I hung up in the nick of time as Natasha seeming slightly jolted, rushed past. Did she hear what I said? Probably not or she would've stopped. Or maybe she was embarrassed. I walked past Natasha and grabbed my jacket."See ya later Tash"? I grinned a bit while putting it on. She only nodded seeming lost in her own thoughts.

A/N: that, my friends is the end of chapter 1! Im working on 2 right now! And Hope you stay tuned!

-CCGG out


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V

Clint left about five minutes ago. And i've been standing in the same spot, just thinking. There's almost never a time I've been confused by own emotions. Usually I don't worry about them, only paying attention to the task at hand. It's been a pretty good method until now. But lately I feel distracted. Maybe I need to work less. I haven't had a vacation in years. I walked out of the room and past the main corridor taking the usual four flights of stairs to the outdoors sparring room. Taking in the expression of each newbie I walked over to furry.

He smirked. "Hello agent Romanoff."

Clint Barton P.O.V

I jogged out of the movie theater the rain hitting me vigorously as I went. I wish I brought my umbrella but the news reporter promised sunshined. If Tash was here I'd probably offer her my jacket. Gah why do I keep thinking about her? I shook my head trying to shake the thought away. My apartment was a few blocks away but quite frankly I was just about ready to flag down a cab. I speed up my pace trying to dodge the cold wet droplets but failed and ending up buying a cheap umbrella. I slowed my pace looking around. Now that the rain wasn't in my eyes I could see that today was a beautiful day after all. Looking up I could see the sun going down and it was very rarely in New York City when you could get a good glance at the sunset. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. I quickly bent down and to help the stranger pick up their books.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.." I looked up at the person a girl, maybe in her mid twenties smiled as I handed her the books.

"It's fine, I wasn't either" The petite redhead switched her books to one arm and extended her hand for a shake. "I'm Angelica Jones, but most call me Angel nice too meet you."

"Clint." I meet her hand with my own and shake. "Lovely weather we're having" I laughed putting my umbrella over her head.

"Yeah nothing like wet guck everywhere." She looked up noticing the umbrella. "Thanks but you don't have too."

"I insist." She smiled a bit as I spoke.

"What a gentlemen. You don't see those every day." Her smile turned into a light laugh. "I'm serious. But I have to getting going my train leaves in ten. Here." She fumbles through her bag for a minute before getting a piece of paper and scribbling her number on it. She handed it to me. "Maybe we can get coffee sometime?" she ran off before I could respond.

I watched her jog off and looked at the paper again before putting it in my back pocket. The day turned out better than expected.

A/N: Ok OK I'll be the first to admit that was a bit cheesey. But I like it so what ever! -sticks tounge out at readers- Hehe anyway I want some feedback! Does anyone know who Angel is? NO GOOGLING IT! cookies to anyone that can guess!

-CCGG


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha's P.O.V

I smiled. Practice was over and I was about to head home for the day. The newbies were a cross between pathetic and just plain clueless. Most of them didn't even know how to use basic weapons.

As the "hopeful candidates" left Fury started walking towards his office. "Agent Romanoff, we need to talk."

I'll admit I was a bit nervous as I walked a few steps behind Fury. I wondered what he wanted. It was very rarely he wanted to speak in private. Or speak at all. He usually sent my assignments to me via email. I closed the door behind me as I stepped into his office. He walked behind his desk and took a deep breath before continuing. "Agent, you've been working very hard the last few weeks an-"

I cut him off. "Please just cut to the chase."

"As I was saying you have been working hard, and many of your colleagues hinted to me that you've been a bit antsy lately. So I've decided that you, need a break." Fury looked me over waiting to see my reaction.

"Break as in fire?" I raised my eyebrow as he let out a low chuckle.

"Of course not. Your one of shields best assets we wouldn't terminate your work for us unless necessary. We just think it's in your best interest. You haven't taken a day off in what now, a year?"

"Director. It's in my line of work that I take my job very seriously. I don't slack off. Plus I don't need a vacation." I spoke calmly, even if I knew I needed that vacation, he shouldn't be able to tell.

"Natasha. You've worked with shield for a long time now. I know you take your job seriously, as you should. But I also know you don't like to show weakness. Taking a break isn't weakness. And with that said. Your vacation has officially started. Your to be back in a month. No more, no less." He spoke firmly and I knew the decision was final.

"Bu-" This time he cut me off.

"No buts, have fun agent. Last time I checked there were alot of things to do in New York."

* * *

Clint's P.O.V

I was leaning back in my favorite reclining chair sipping a lukewarm cup of tea slowly. Natasha was talking so fast all I could do was nod quietly and listen. I invited her over after a speedy phone call of her saying we needed to talk.

"So basically you're on vacation, by force and your complaining?" I asked jokingly and she glowered at me I tried to lighten her mood with a smile. "All i'm saying is that you're getting a break. And quite frankly I think you need it."

"You were the one who "mentioned" to Fury that I needed a break. Didn't you?" She replied moving in a bit closer as if she were interrogating me.

"Maybe.. But if I did, and i'm not saying I did or did not. I'd do it in your best interest." She nodded at this and her expression seemed to calm.

I honestly didn't bring the topic up to Fury. But he did ask me what I thought about her current state.

"I'm just upset because lately I've been so focused on." She paused and took another sip of tea. "Work I guess and with Phil's death and everything it's been crazy."

"How bout this. I'll make sure you won't die of boredom during your vacation." I set the now empty cup on the deep mocha table between us.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She raised her eyebrow curiously.

"That's for me too know and for you too find out Ms. Romanoff." she rolled her eyes as I spoke.

"Don't you have a job to attend to Mr. Barton?" she replied, picking up the two mugs and bringing them to the kitchen.

I walked over to her grinning just a tad. "About that.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha's Pov**

I stared up at my ceiling. Once again sleep was dodging me, as it did the night before, and the night before that. Why couldn't I sleep! I sat up and looked out my window. The stars were bright. Too bright in fact for New York City where you were lucky if you could see the stars at all. I closed the shades and hoped the light was what was distracting me. But deep down I knew. Clint. I lov- no. He is my partner in crime, literally. And my bestfriend, I wasn't in love with him. Even in my mind the word sounded weird. Love. The emotion that I never let catch me. I am an assassin for crying out loud! I can't let a silly gushy feeling make me lose my head. Right? After all love is for children. I kept telling myself that every time those thoughts crept into my mind. But at this point, I really wasn't sure anymore.

**Clint's Pov**

It was my first vacation in a while i'll admit but I was excited. I didn't have to wake up early for once which is a gift from god in itself. But I also had time to do things I've been putting off. Like cooking a gourmet breakfast, or reading a good book. Or better yet taking a long walk. The possibilities were endless. But first thing was first, I needed a strong cup of tea to wake myself up. I rolled out of bed slowly slipping my feet into my slippers before walking to the kitchen.

After about an hour of prep, and cooking I had a meal fit for a king. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the room and I inhaled happily. I sat at my coffee table and stured the sugar from the bottom of my tea cup then slowly took a sip. The jasmine tea was at just the right temperature. Not too hot to scold my tongue, but at the same time not cold enough for me to to have to reheat it. I put the cup down slowly then started to dig in. A few minutes into my meal my phone rang. Somebody that I used to know rang from my almost silent house. Note to self change the ringtone, it was getting really annoying.

I swallowed then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"HELLO ROBIN HOOD!" Yelled Thor through the phone. He sounded excited, I wondered what he wanted.

"A little lower please. I honestly want to keep my good hearing." I replied into the phone.

"SORR- I mean sorry. But the man in metal told me to call you on this odd voice transmitter to inform you of a meeting of the avengers!'' I heard Tony yelling in the background as Thor spoke, repeating that his name was Iron Man. Not the man in metal.

I chuckled to myself. "I'll be there in an hour." Ending the call I sighed looking at my half eaten breakfast. I guess vacation would half to wait.

**A/N: I know there's been alot of Clint lately but there shall be more of Natasha soon it evens out later, trust me. I think i'm doing mostly her point of view next. Review! Review! Review! I want to hear your suggestions and yadayadayad. Anyway until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Natasha's Pov**

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt dead tired but I couldn't sleep. I walked across the room and looked in the mirror above my dresser. I looked like a mess. My hair was in a tangled blob and my eyes had deep dark circles around them. I'd be the first one to say I looked like a zombie. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Coffee I needed coffee. I started to lurch to the kitchen in search of the caffeinated goodness when someone knocked on my door. I quickly located my hidden gun from a covert. I was fully awake now. Not many knew where I lived and I sure as hell wasn't about to get attacked in my own home.

"Tash? You there?" Yelled Clint.

I moved to the door aiming my gun at it. I doubted it was really Clint, as he usually calls first.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered, holding it up on my shoulder as I moved closer to the door.

"Hey Nat. Can you open the door. It's freezing out here!" I sighed and held my gun to my side as I opened the front door. There stood clint holding two cups of coffee, he smirked a little as I opened the door. "Hey I got you some." He stopped mid sentence and looked me over with a raised eyebrow. "Wow did you suddenly get hooked on the walking dead or are you hungover?"

I rolled my eyes and took one of the coffee cups from him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." I took a sip. "Good stuff. And not all of us wake up beautiful."

"I know it is because, that is my coffee." Replied Clint stepping inside, I closed the door behind him.

"Mine now." I took another sip and shrugged. "So what brings you so early?" I asked while returning the gun to its hiding spot.

"Well I did call you about an hour ago, but you didn't answer. So I decided being the great friend I am to tell you in person." He walked with me taking in what I assumed were the new paintings I put around the kitchen. I realized Clint hasn't been to my house in a while.

"Tell me what?" I turned to him now curious. I wondered what was so important that he had to come to my house considering we were going to lunch together later.

"Thor called me earlier saying that the avengers were basically re-assembling, and that he couldn't get to you on your phone." I nodded as he spoke, swallowing a big gulp of coffee before answering.

"Well then why are we still standing here?" I turned for the door as a cool hand placed itself on my shoulder, Clint turned me around smirking. We were close. As in almost nose touching close. I was a bit startled by this but I didn't mind. I've never really been a huge fan of "chick flicks" but I had seen a few. And what I've learned from the four I've seen is that this would be the perfect kiss scene. He moved closer, so close that our lips almost touched.

Clint stumbled back with a certain amount of clumsiness that wasn't usual for him at all, bringing his arm back to his side."You know you're still in your pjs' right Tasha?"

Why didn't he kiss me? Wait, why do I care. I don't care. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly then opened them. "Give me about five minutes and I'll be ready." I almost ran up the stairs feeling a bit dizzy.

* * *

** Clint's Pov**

I watched her jog up the steps and after she was out of earshot, I sighed. Whats' wrong with me! Why did I get so close to her? If I wasn't in my right mind I probably would've kissed her. And if I was stupid enough to actually do it... I'd probably be dead. Who was I kidding. From the moment I met Natasha Romanoff I was on borrowed time.

A/N: Ok I litterly just checked my email and I saw all the lovelys who are now following my story. (You all just made my day just FYI) So I decided to update again today. Special thanks to AvengerRedHuntress for being my first reviewer! And of course the lovely ms. Iamtheblaze for being my second, and not just anyone can do a kick ass story on jex, so I stuck with what I know. HA! Anyways Hosta la vista peoples of the interwebs! I have to actually post this now.

**-CCGG**


	6. Chapter 6

** Natasha's Pov**

I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt dead tired but I couldn't sleep. I walked across the room and looked in the mirror above my dresser. I looked like a mess. My hair was in a tangled blob and my eyes had deep dark circles around them. I'd be the first one to say I looked like a zombie. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Coffee I needed coffee. I started to lurch to the kitchen in search of the caffeinated goodness when someone knocked on my door. I quickly located my hidden gun from a covert. I was fully awake now. Not many knew where I lived and I sure as hell wasn't about to get attacked in my own home.

"Tash? You there?" Yelled Clint.

I moved to the door aiming my gun at it. I doubted it was really Clint, as he usually calls first.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered, holding it up on my shoulder as I moved closer to the door.

"Hey Nat. Can you open the door. It's freezing out here!" I sighed and held my gun to my side as I opened the front door. There stood clint holding two cups of coffee, he smirked a little as I opened the door. "Hey I got you some." He stopped mid sentence and looked me over with a raised eyebrow. "Wow did you suddenly get hooked on the walking dead or are you hungover?"

I rolled my eyes and took one of the coffee cups from him. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." I took a sip. "Good stuff. And not all of us wake up beautiful."

"I know it is because, that is my coffee." Replied Clint stepping inside, I closed the door behind him.

"Mine now." I took another sip and shrugged. "So what brings you so early?" I asked while returning the gun to its hiding spot.

"Well I did call you about an hour ago, but you didn't answer. So I decided being the great friend I am to tell you in person." He walked with me taking in what I assumed were the new paintings I put around the kitchen. I realized Clint hasn't been to my house in a while.

"Tell me what?" I turned to him now curious. I wondered what was so important that he had to come to my house considering we were going to lunch together later.

"Thor called me earlier saying that the avengers were basically re-assembling, and that he couldn't get to you on your phone." I nodded as he spoke, swallowing a big gulp of coffee before answering.

"Well then why are we still standing here?" I turned for the door as a cool hand placed itself on my shoulder, Clint turned me around smirking. We were close. As in almost nose touching close. I was a bit startled by this but I didn't mind. I've never really been a huge fan of "chick flicks" but I had seen a few. And what I've learned from the four I've seen is that this would be the perfect kiss scene. He moved closer, so close that our lips almost touched.

Clint stumbled back with a certain amount of clumsiness that wasn't usual for him at all, bringing his arm back to his side."You know you're still in your pjs' right Tasha?"

Why didn't he kiss me? Wait, why do I care. I don't care. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly then opened them. "Give me about five minutes and I'll be ready." I almost ran up the stairs feeling a bit dizzy.

* * *

** Clint's Pov**

I watched her jog up the steps and after she was out of earshot, I sighed. Whats' wrong with me! Why did I get so close to her? If I wasn't in my right mind I probably would've kissed her. And if I was stupid enough to actually do it... I'd probably be dead. Who was I kidding. From the moment I met Natasha Romanoff I was on borrowed time.

A/N: Ok I litterly just checked my email and I saw all the lovelys who are now following my story. (You all just made my day just FYI) So I decided to update again today. Special thanks to AvengerRedHuntress for being my first reviewer! And of course the lovely ms. Iamtheblaze for being my second, and not just anyone can do a kick ass story on jex, so I stuck with what I know. HA! Anyways Hosta la vista peoples of the interwebs! I have to actually post this now.

**-CCGG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natasha's Pov**

In ten short minutes I was in jeans and a white tee shirt my hair not a birdsnest and teeth thoroughly brushed. I jogged back down stairs. Clint was typing something in on his phone, I coughed hinting to him we should go.

"Ready?" He asked putting the phone in his pocket as he turned towards the door.

"Yes, did they tell you why they needed us or what catastrophe was happening, and why Fury didn't contact us himself?" I responded. Usually the director called the shots, it seemed a bit fishy that Tony would call us to assemble.

He nodded. "True, but its a vacation from your vacation. Stop complaining." With that he walked outside and I followed him, locking the door behind me as he unlocked his car.

* * *

"I have called this meeting because, well I can." Tony grinned slightly. "But thats not the only reason. We might have a new threat, and me being the amazing team leader I am decided you should know about it. Considering we might have a new enemy or competition in the super hero biz.¨ I wasn't sure what kept the other avengers quiet. Was it the fact that Stark had called himself team leader, or we might have a new threat.

¨And who exactly put you in charge Stark?¨ I smirked a little at Steve while he spoke. It was nice to know that Tony finally had someone to shut him down every now and then, other than myself of course.

¨Well capsicle to be honest, me.¨ Tony had his usual cocky smile on, that for some reason males and females alike went crazy over. It wasn't really hard to figure out why though I supposed. He was attractive enough, and rich out of his mind.

Clint face palmed and spoke through his fingers. ¨As much as I'd enjoy arguing over whose head avenger, or even seeing Cap'n kick Tony´s ass I really want to know who or what we might be going against here.¨I nodded in agreement. I would have usually added something too, but my mind was burnt out.

¨All we know so far is that her name is Fire Star. She´s a mutant and saved a plane full of people who were about to crash or something. And I would totally win that fight. I'd be fighting and old man for crying out loud!¨

Watching Tony and steve acting out together was kind of funny in a weird way. I´d bet all my money on Tony having the slightest crush on Steve, and I already knew the captain had a thing for the billionaire even though he won't quite admit it yet.

"If she saved a plane load of people, why is she a possible threat?" Asked Bruce. He had sat quietly for the entire meeting till now, and I had forgotten he was there.

"We don't know, yet. You know how Fury works, keeping us out of the loop until he needs us." We all grunted in agreement.

"Clint what's wrong with our resident Russian? Did you tire her out last night?" Asked Tony with a raised eyebrow. I sighed it wasn't the first time Stark made comments on our apparently 'scandalous' nights.

I glared at Tony. And apparently I wasn't the only one. He was getting an even worst stare from Clint. Bruce just shook his head disapprovingly at Tony and Thor looked baffled. "The Hawk tired the widow out during training? Isn't lady Natasha supposed to be on vacation?" Thor spoke quieter than usual, which was a small gift in itself. But I was more that a bit peeved. If Thor knew I was on vacation, then everyone else was bond to know as well.

Tony shot Thor a quick look, instantly shutting the God up. So thats how Thor knew.

"For your information Stark, it was you I believe who disturbed my peaceful morning. So pardon me if i'm just a tad tired." I spoke a bit harshly, but maybe that would be enough to keep Tony's mouth shut for just a little while. But knowing him it probably wouldn't.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tasha." The billionaire winked at me.

"Obviously not you, considering you woke me up!" I shot back. It was a little bit untruthful, but I didn't care I was tired and didn't need Stark assuming things.

"Tony stop." Interrupted Steve. "Natasha is obviously tired and probably doesn't want her business, whatever it may be talked about. And would it really be worth it to try and start trouble? Because last time I checked she could throw you across the room so fast that Jarvis probably couldn't even process it."

I smirked a little as Clint muttered. "He speaks the truth."

Tony through up his hands. "I'm just saying the truth! Anyway we're supposed to watch out for FireStar, and depending on Fury's mood in the next day or so maybe even find her. Meeting adjourned I need breakfast."

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but I haven't had any inspiration. Gaaah. But I hope this chapter was at least a little entertaining. Comments welcomed! Tell me what you think people! And yes there will be more of Angie no da, also sorry I didn't do another chapter with her in it yet. But it will come. Until next chapter.

**-CCGG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clint's P.O.V**

I dropped Natasha home after the meeting, she said she had a headache and needed to take a nap. Which I suppose was good considering she was on vacation and all, but now I was a bit lonely. We were meeting at a cafe in Manhattan tomorrow which I was pretty excited about. She had never been there before and the coffee cake was amazing. Not a date not a date. I had to remind myself as I drove away from her house. Because it wasn't in the slightest sense, just two friends out to get some coffee was all. I wasn't going to lie to myself I wanted it to be more, but facing the facts Nat simply didn't date. It just wasn't in her hardwiring but I wish it was. I drove for a few more minutes before reaching the park. It was a beautiful day outside and even a better day for writing. Another thing I pushed to the side. But I had nothing better to do so I parked and stepped out of the car, grabbing my note book from the backset. I stretched my back and closed the door. Watching my feet I walked to a too familiar bench. I sat down and started writing.

**Natasha's P.O.V**

I slid down the wall next to the door slowly. I had seen many people do it in movies and thought, why not? I was really confused. Clint had asked me to coffee and I didn't want to go. But not for the reason I would've preferred. I didn't want to go because I was nerves. But why was I nerves? Clint and I over the years have gone to many different restaurants, so why now? Usually people would go to there friends about this sorta thing but that would be an awkward conversation to have with Clint considering the circumstances. I considered saying that I was sick but he seemed really happy when I said yes, or was I just imagining things. Clint was mainly a happy goofy guy, well around me at least so he could've just been happy in general, right? God I am Mind babbling and it's not even my third day of vacation yet. I needed to work, vacation left too much thinking time for things I really didn't want to be bothered with. Emotions that made me confused I had no room for. Too much going on, but the only thing I really have been focusing on lately has been my partner, and that wasn't good. Maybe exercise could distract me as I couldn't sleep. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and changed into green jogging shorts and sneakers. Running through the streets with a shield uniform wouldn't be that out of the ordinary, but I didn't want lingering stares so it would have to do. I pulled my shoulder length red hair into a pony tail and walked back down towards the door again. I grabbed my ipod and pressed shuffle stuffing the earbuds into my ear as I walked out of my house locking the door. Hello by Lionel Richie was playing, how perfect..

**_A/N: Hehe I was just listening to Hello and thought, hey isn't it time to update? Well here it is, special thanks to __Clintashaavengersdocterwhofun52 who reviewed last chapter, it means alot when you guys do. So with that adios until next chapter.-_**

**_-CCGG_**


	9. Chapter 9

Clint's P.O.V  
I was infront of a restaurant in manhattan waiting for Angel. We had talked a couple of times over the last few days and decided to meet here for lunch. I wasn't very hungry but I couldn't wait to talk to Angel again. She was funny and almost always had something to say which was differnt in a good way. I was glad I met her. I looked up an saw Angel ridding a bike down the street she parked and chained it to a post before greeting me.  
"Hey Clint." She smiled as she spoke taking her helmet off and shaking out her hair. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, how bout yourself?" I opened the resterant door, holding it as Angel enterend.  
She nodded a thanks as she wentin side."Hungry."

Natasha P.O.V

I wiped the astray hairy out of my eyes. Running felt great as I haven't in a few days. I took the head phones out of my ear and stuffed them into my pocket. The ipod died about twenty minutes ago And there was no real reason to keep them there anymore. I stopped at the end of the street as it was a red light and for the first time since I started jogging I took in my surroundings. I noticed that it was a beautiful day today. I also noticed that there were nor mayn't people outside. But there were one, no two people across the street. I looked them over boardly as the light still hadn't changed. One was a skinny girl probably in her twenties who had mid back length red hair. The other was a male with short brown hair and murky brown eyes to match, I suddenly recognized him as Clint. He was laughing at something the girl said as they walked inside of the restaurant. I wondered who she was but It wasn't any of my business. Still I had an odd feeling about the girl she seemed a bit off. When they disappears into the store I started to jog again. as I jogged I thought about asking CLint tomorrow who the girl was but then I realized I wasn't his girlfriend so I shouldn't care, right?

A/N: sorry I took so long to update but things got hectic with school ending and yadayada. Special thanks to taylanax0,prontobadjuju, and Avamys for reviewing I hope you guys are still reading! Until next chapter.

-Ccgg


	10. Chapter 10

**Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V**  
I was back at home at it was around 7:40 It was early summer so the sun wasn't set yet. I was cooking Brocli and pasta and needed to go to the super market badly. I had burnt the pasta twice in the process of trying to cook my meal, I was clearly out of it. I heard a light knock on the front door and sighed turning off the burner.

"Natasha it's me Steve. May I come in?" Said the Captain knocking on the door once more.

How the hell did he know where I lived? "Give me a second Steve." I walked over to the door and opened it, letting Steve inside before quickly locking it.

I looked at him questioning as I spoke how did he find my address? "Steve.. Why are you here? It's not that I don't like you being here its just that I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry just to barge in its rude but I needed to speak with you about certain, things and you didn't answer your phone." He spoke softer than usual but he looked very serious.

"It's. It's fine what do you need?"

Steve took a deep breath then spoke. "We'll it's about the new assainment we have. Do you know anything about it?"

"Other than what Stark told us, no." I had let the assignment almost slip my mind completely as other things, well people were acupying it.

Steve took a seat on the couch, he looked at his hands as he spoke. "I'm kinda curious about it. We all know fury has his secrates and its usually none of my business but why won't he give us more information on Fire Star? Tony's looked on most files including shields and has found nothing."

"That's probably because they don't want us to know something.. If Stark can't find it then its obviously under tight wraps." I started to pace. "I think there's more to Fire Star then what shields telling us, but then again there always is."

* * *

**Clint Barton's P.O.V**  
We were sitting in Angels living room on the couch chatting about our day. I was having a pretty good time with her, lunch was delicious, and it's been a while since I just had fun with a normal down to earth girl.

"So where do you work again Clint?" Asked Angel looking at me curiously. She was sitting a little closer then nessicairy but I thought nothing of it.

"I work as an atterny, and you?" I kept my voice relaxed as I spoke. I was for the most part honest with Angel, hell she knew my name but since I didn't go around whering a mask some of my identity should be kept quite.

"Banker. Pretty Boring right?" She chuckled softly. "But it's pretty good pay so I'm not complaining. And every now and then seriously exciting things go down, like last week when some body asks for quarters in exchange for a five." She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Some Intense stuff!" I smiled and felt a buzz in my back pocket. "Sorry." I took my phone out and looked at it, it was a Text from Tony. It read: "Get over here Now! And bring pizza were all kinda hungry." I rolled my eyes then looked back up at Angel. "I have to go, got a text about work but can we finish this conversation later?"

"Sure." She rose up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it for me. "I had fun Clint, Night."

"Me too good night." I walked out of the house quickly and crossed the street to my car, I unlocked it then sat in the front seat. I looked at my phone once more then replied with "On my way". I buckled up and started to drive to the avengers tower. What did Tony find out?

**_A/N: Ok sorry for not updating but I didn't forget about you lovelies who are still reading I sware! I actually ending up rewriting this chapter a couple of times to get it the way I wanted. I think my goal for this summer is to finish this story along with my revisited story Stare so that's what I'm focusingon for now. Review people! Tell me what you think so far! Thank you to the folks who did review last chapter and you guys who favorites and followed this story, sorry for this being so long until next chapter._**

**_-CCGG_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clint Barton's P.O.V**

"So you're saying, you didn't bring the pizza?" Asked Tony as he looked at me across the table, we were sitting in one of his board meeting rooms and were waiting for Nat and Steve so we could start.

I replied quickly. "Stark I'm many things but delivery boy isn't in my job description."

"Jarvis please order two extra-large cheese pizzas from the best pizzeria in Manhattan since the good for nothing Barton wants to starve us all." Said Tony as he looked around the table curiously.

"Yes sir the order has been placed and will be delivered in twenty minutes or less." Announced the Al in his British accent.

Tony stroked his chin before asking. "Good. Now where's the Capsickle and the other half to the dynamic duo?"

For the first time since I got here Bruce looked up from whatever he was paying attention to and spoke. "He said he was going to go get her."

**Natasha Romanoff's P.O.V**

"You were right. Nothing." I muttered staring at my laptop screen. I thought I might've had access to some files that Tony didn't know about but so far we found zipo. "As far as the world knows Fire Star doesn't exist which is odd because Fury doesnt just make up names out of the blue. I even tried finding the article on the plane crash that he mentioned... Nothing.

"Did you check the paper?" He asked curiously as he sat down next to me.

I looked up at him as I replied. "Why would that be put in the paper, but not online?"

His face feel slightly. "Your right.. Where else could we find this?"

"It must've been recent and we've already checked all of my resources.. So I guess looking at the paper couldn't hurt Steve."

He nodded, his face lightening up instantly. "Now your speaking my language Miss Romanoff."

**Clint Barton's P.O.V**

Steve and Nat walked in together about an hour later. I raised an eyebrow at her as she entered, she tilted her head down a bit, saying that she would explain later. I nodded an ok.

Stark coughed before beginning. "And if you look to your right folks you can see the two assassins trying to figure out which of their places their going to after this meeting. So lets not make them have to wait any longer, and begin."

Clint seemed annoyed. More then normal actually when Tony was being a pain in the ass. I was curious as to why but kept quiet.

The meeting surprisingly went well. Steve and Tony weren't bickering. Infact the opposite.. They didnt say a word to each other but each time there eyes met, they'd look away awkwardly. This was quite entertaining to watch. Thor was mostly quiet which happened almost never. Banner was...Banner. And finally Clint. He still looked slightly upset. Maybe I'm using the wrong word. Not so much upset as tense. His whole expression just seemed... confused.

"Nat, can you do it or not?" Asked Tony.

"I looked up and met his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um..." I had completely missed what he had said.

Steve cut in. "Stark.. Do you really think sending her alone to Rome is a good idea? Miss. Romanoff is not even supposed to be here. What if Fur-"

Tony looked over to Steve. "Fury nothing. You can tell that our resident Russian is just dying for a little action. Plus as captain of this team I sa-"

"Who made you captain? Your a wee man made from metal?" Thor chuckled loudly.

Glaring a bit I looked at the two. "Look. It doesn't matter who team captain is right now. Arguing will get us no where. Have you been paying attention the last few meetings we've had?"

Bruce snickered as he readjusted his glasses. "She has a point."

Nodding to Bruce l then looked to Steve. "I'm fine Steve. And we do need to figure.. This out. You know as well as I do something's wrong here. So ill go to Rome."

Steve bit his bottom lip a moment thinking before continuing. "...Am I really the only one who's noticed that Miss. Romanoff seems paler? I mean I'm no doctor but come on!" Steve burst out suddenly. He looked dead at me. I felt four other eyes burning into my flesh as well. I stayed silent.

"No... I have as well. The lady does seem to have a sickly coloring..." Thor muttered under his breath.

"It all makes sense now..." Tony ran a hand through his hair as he looked to myself then Clint, a small smirk painted his lips. "Why didnt I think of this before!" He paused for dramatic affect. "Our little Natasha's Got a egg in the nest..."


End file.
